


are you afraid of me?

by flxmingooo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Top Bang Chan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmingooo/pseuds/flxmingooo
Summary: hanya tentang chris yang menyantap buruan barunya."are you afraid of me?""don't be afraid of me. i'll take care of you. you're safe here, pet."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	are you afraid of me?

**Author's Note:**

> selamat membaca

manik hyunjin perlahan terbuka. ia tak tahu di mana ia berada saat ini, bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat tentang hal yang terjadi sebelumnya ia tidak bisa. secara perlahan, hyunjin mencoba untuk bergerak, namun ia tidak bisa leluasa karena kedua tangannya terikat pada masing-masing ujung kasur. 

kriet

satu-satunya pintu yang berada di ruangan tersebut terbuka. seorang pemuda bersetelan jas hitam masuk, kemudian melemparkan sebuah senyuman menawan pada hyunjin—tampak senang karena hasil buruannya sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. 

"a-a-a-anda s-siapa?" tanya hyunjin dengan suara yang bergetar, cukup takut dengan sosok yang baru saja muncul itu. 

pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati hyunjin sembari membuka jas hitam yang dipakainya, dan melemparnya secara asal ke lantai. ia kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur, menatap manik sayu milik hyunjin, kemudian mengelus pelan pipi gembil hyunjin. "saya adalah pemilikmu, hanya itu yang perlu kautahu."

elusan tersebut tak hanya berhenti sampai pada pipi, namun terus berjalan dari leher, dada, perut, hingga penis mungil milik hyunjin. tubuh hyunjin merinding hebat, kala mendapati sentuhan dari pemuda yang masih asing baginya itu. 

melihat hyunjin yang tampak ketakutan, membuat chris terkekeh pelan. "are you afraid of me?" dan hyunjin dengan polos mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan chris tersebut. 

chris hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil. takut atau tidak, tetap chris akan membuat hyunjin patuh akan setiap perkataannya. namun untuk saat ini, tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal tersebut. untuk saat ini, chris sangat ingin mencicipi hasil buruan-nya tersebut. 

kancing demi kancing kemejanya ia buka, begitu pula dengan celananya yang telah ia lucurkan. dan tak butuh waktu yang lama, chris pun sudah telanjang bulat sama halnya dengan hyunjin. 

ia kemudian merangkak ke arah hyunjin, memeluk tubuh ringkih yang tengah bergemetar hebat. chris tahu, hyunjin saat ini memang sangat ketakutan—mengingat ini merupakan baru kedua kalinya hyunjin bertemu dengannya; namun bisa dikatakan ini pertama kalinya hyunjin melihatnya, mengingat di pertemuan pertama mereka, hyunjin masih merupakan seorang pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe serta chris hanyalah seseorang yang tak sengaja mampir di kafe tersebut dan jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama pada sosok kasir berambut panjang yang tak lain adalah hyunjin. 

"rambutmu halus," ucap chris yang tengah mengusap pelan surai pirang hyunjin. 

secara perlahan, chris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan hyunjin hingga bibir mereka bertemu. lumatan demi lumatan chris berikan, namun sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh hyunjin. tapi chris maklumkan, mengingat hyunjin masih di bawah umur dan merupakan seorang amatir dalam hal dewasa seperti ini. 

beberapa gigitan sengaja chris berikan pada bibir hyunjin, mengingat ia begitu gemas ketika melihat bibir kenyal tersebut bergerak-gerak kala hyunjin menyapanya dan menanyakan pesanannya sewaktu itu.

puas dengan bibir, ciuman chris pun turun ke leher jenjang dan mulus hyunjin yang begitu menggiurkan. suara desahan yang lolos dari mulut hyunjin kala ia berkarya pada leher jenjang tersebut, sukses membuat libido chris naik. ia pun semakin bersemangat dalam menciptakan ruam merah-kebiruan pada leher mulus tersebut, sambil menikmati alunan desahan hyunjin yang terdengar seperti lagu yang begitu indah. 

kedua tangan chris yang tadinya diam, kini dipakainya untuk menelintir kedua puting merah muda hyunjin yang begitu menggemaskan. tubuh hyunjin menggelinjang hebat, merasakan ransangan yang baru ia rasakan. terasa perih di awal, namun secara perlahan menjadi nikmat dan sedikit geli. 

"mmhh.. aahhh.."

"kau menyukainya, hm?"

hyunjin mengangguk kecil, membuat chris semakin gencar memberikan ransangan pada pemuda manis tersebut. mulutnya yang tadinya sibuk dengan leher jenjang hyunjin, kini telah berpindah pada salah satu puting dan mulai menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang menyusui. 

"t-tuan.. hyunjin m-mau p-pipishh.. ahhh.."

"tahan sebentar," ucap chris, yang kemudian mengulum penis mungil hyunjin. 

hyunjin lantas menggeleng ribut. "j-jangan, h-hiks.. k-kotor.. penis hyunjin kotor, tuan—hiks.. hyunjin pengen pipis—hiks."

bukannya mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut hyunjin, chris malah semakin kuat menghisap penis mungil tersebut yang membuat hyunjin kalang kabut. di satu sisi, ia sudah ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang ditahannya sedari tadi. namun di sisi lain, ia tak ingin mengotori mulut chris. 

namun, hyunjin tak dapat menahannya lagi. ia pun pasrah, membiarkan cairannya keluar di dalam mulut chris. dan tentu saja, cairan tersebut diterima chris dengan baik. chris bahkan menelan semuanya hingga habis. 

"m-maafkan hyunjin, tuan. maaf—hiks. mulut tuan jadi kotor. hyunjin minta maaf—hiks." kata maaf tanpa henti keluar dari hyunjin, dengan tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar hebat saking takutnya. 

hyunjin semakin ketakutan kala tangan chris terangkat. matanya tertutup erat, mengira bahwa chris akan menamparnya dengan kasar. namun, tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan, chris malah mengusap lembut pipinya—menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas pada pipi gembilnya tersebut. 

"kalau kau ingin dimaafkan, maka berhentilah menangis. dan biarkan aku memasuki lubangmu." 

mendengar hal tersebut, membuat hyunjin mengangguk pelan. walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya paham. ia tentu saja paham pada bagian berhenti menangis. namun kata yang selanjutnya, 'biarkan aku memasuki lubangmu' hyunjin belum memahaminya.

tepat pada detik berikutnya, hyunjin pun paham dengan maksud dari kata-kata tersebut. tersirat rasa penyesalan, namun ia tidak dapat menolak mengingat ia telah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada pemuda asing tersebut—tanpa mengetahui bahwa chris memang menginginkan hyunjin untuk mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut sama seperti tadi dan membohongi pemuda manis tersebut seakan-akan ia marah terhadap hal yang dilakukan hyunjin tadi.

chris mengambil botol pelumas yang berada di atas nakas, kemudian memasukkannya cukup banyak ke dalam lubang mungil hyunjin. chris juga melumuri tangannya dengan pelumas, kemudian secara perlahan memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang hyunjin. 

"aahh!" tubuh hyunjin kembali menggelinjang, merasakan sensasi yang tak biasa baginya. 

jari chris yang tadinya melakukan pola maju-mundur, kini diselingi dengan pola memutar. ia kemudian secara perlahan menambahkan jarinya satu per satu, hingga ia rasa cukup untuk melebarkan lubang hyunjin. kini, tiga jari chris sudah berada di dalam lubang hyunjin, mengoyak lubang mungil tersebut agar lubang hyunjin terbiasa.

chris kemudian melumuri penisnya dengan pelumas, agar mudah masuk ke dalam lubang hyunjin. "sekarang kita masuk pada intinya, sayang," ucap chris sembari mengarahkan penis-nya pada lubang hyunjin, lalu mendorongnya masuk menembusi lubang yang sudah cukup terbuka berkat tiga jarinya tadi. 

suara ringisan bercampur tangis seakan-akan mengisi ruangan tersebut, bahkan mengalahkan suara decitan kasur. chris kali ini cukup brutal dalam hal mendorong masuk penisnya, seakan-akan melupakan fakta bahwa hyunjin baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini. chris bahkan mempercepat gerakan keluar-masuk, karena cukup terbawa suasana yang panas ini. 

ringisan serta tangisan hyunjin kini membuat chris muak. ia ingin mendengar alunan desahan manis, bukan tangisan bayi yang baru saja lahir. telapak tangannya yang cukup besar melayang ke arah pipi hyunjin, menampar pemuda manis tersebut.

plak

"berhentilah menangis."

bukannya berhenti menangis, hyunjin malah semakin menguatkan tangisannya—secara refleks, saking takutnya. tubuhnya bahkan bergemetar hebat, karena mendapati chris yang cukup menakutkan di matanya.

"ahh.. ahh.. henti—"

plak

satu tamparan kembali melayang pada pipi hyunjin yang satunya. "siapa kau yang bisa-bisanya menyuruh saya untuk berhenti, hah?"

plak

"saya pemilikmu, dan kau tak punya hak untuk menyuruh saya."

plak

"sekarang berhentilah menangis, dan cobalah untuk mendesah!"

kini hyunjin sangat takut dengan pemuda asing tersebut. ia berusaha keras untuk melakukan apa yang chris katakan, namun tetap saja ia masih kesusahan dalam menghentikan tangisannya, sehingga ia mendapatkan begitu banyak tamparan pada kedua pipinya. 

"hyunjin mohon berhenti—hiks.." 

plak

"kamu masih belum paham dengan apa yang saya—"

"ampun—hiks.. jangan tampar lagi.. sakit—hiks.. takut.. hyunjin janji bakal jadi anak yang baik, jadi jangan tampar—hiks."

"janji bakal jadi anak yang baik?" hyunjin mengangguk pelan. "kalau begitu, buktikan. jangan menangis lagi. jangan mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun itu. kalau sampai saya mendengar suara kamu, saya akan menampar pipimu sampai pagi menjelang." 

setelah berkata demikian, chris kembali menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hyunjin dengan kasar, sehingga membuat hyunjin meringis kesakitan. tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tangan chris sudah melayang terlebih dahulu pada kedua pipi hyunjin. 

chris tak tahu mengapa ia merasa cukup senang ketika menampar hyunjin. tangannya terasa begitu ringan kala melalukannya. bahkan ekspresi menyedihkan dari hyunjin membuatnya semakin ingin menyiksa pemuda manis itu. 

"maaf—hiks.."

tangan chris tiba-tiba saja terhenti, kala mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir hyunjin tersebut. memang, jauh di lubuk hatinya, chris ingin berhenti menampar pemuda manis yang berada di depannya saat ini. namun di sisi lain, ia juga menikmati wajah kesakitan hyunjin. 

"maafin hyunjin—hiks.. jangan tampar lagi—hiks.. hyunjin mohon.. sakit—hiks.. takut.. hyunjin takut—hiks.."

mendengar perkataan hyunjin yang begitu memilukan, membuat chris mendaratkan tangannya dengan lembut pada pipi hyunjin, kemudian mengelusnya pelan. "sakit, hm?"

"sakit sekali, tuan—hiks.. ampun, tuan—hiks.. maafin hyunjin—hiks.. jangan tampar lagi, hyunjin mohon—hiks." kata-kata tersebut diucapkan hyunjin secara berulang-ulang, membuat chris merasa bersalah.

"maafkan saya, hyunjin," ucap chris, yang akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sudah cukup keterlaluan dalam permaianan tadi. chris memang mengakui, pikirannya tadi sudah digelapkan dengan kepuasan, sampai melupakan fakta bahwa hyunjin hanyalah anak dibawah umur.

melihat tubuh hyunjin yang masih gemetar, membuat chris berusaha menenangkan pemuda manisnya tersebut. dielusnya kembali surai pirang hyunjin. "don't be afraid of me. i'll take care of you. you're safe here, pet."

—THE END—

**Author's Note:**

> maaf bila ada banyak typo yang bertebaran:") dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca:)


End file.
